Rehab
Rehab is a song featured in the Pilot episode. It is sung by Vocal Adrenaline at their Invitationals. It is witnessed by the first five members of New Directions when Will and Emma take them to see their "competition" because he doesn't think that they have the talent that New Directions does, however, it turns out to be a spectacular performance, leaving the members of New Directions in awe, and thinking at that time that they were doomed. The song appears somewhat unexpectedly following choral chants of "Ohio", and is sung in a satirically upbeat manner. It was originally sung by Amy Winehouse from her second studio album Back to Black. Jesse St. James (member of Vocal Adrenaline) does not appear in the song as he was not a set character at this time. This song is featured in The Glee Karaoke App Lyrics Ohio, Ohio, Ohio They tried to make me go to rehab but I said "no, no, no" Yes, I've been black, but when I come back you'll know, know, know I ain't got the time, and if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab, but I won't go, go, go I'd rather be at home with Ray (with Ray) I ain't got seventy days 'Cause there's nothing (nothing) Nothing you can teach me That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I didn't get a lot in class But I know it don't come in a shot glass They tried to make me go to rehab but I said "no, no, no" Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go, go, go The man said, "Why do you think you here?" (Why do you think you here?) I said, "I got no idea." "I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby." (I'm gonna lose my maybe, yeah) "So, I always keep a bottle near." He said, "I just think your depressed." This me, "Yeah, baby, and the rest." They tried to make me go to rehab but I said, "No, no, no." Yes I've been black, But when I come back you'll know, know, know... I don't never wanna drink again I just, ooooh, I just need a friend I'm not gonna spend ten weeks (I'm not gonna spend it) Have everyone think I'm on the mend It's not just my pride (just my pride) It's just 'till these tears have dried They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said "no, no, no" Yes I've been black, But when I come back you'll know, know, know I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine They tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go, go, go. Trivia *This is used as the ending theme song for Pilot (Director's Cut) *As well as Mercy in Acafellas, this performance is strange because Vocal Adrenaline's top performer is Jesse St. James, but he is not featured in any of these performances. Gallery -Rehab-Vocal-Adrenaline-glee-10079822-350-352.jpg Ep 1 Rehab 3.jpg Rehab.png Va-rehab.jpg Critical reception The Daily News' David Hinckley, wrote that the show, "isn't close to perfect" but "has likable characters, a good sense of humor and a reasonably deft touch with music." He called the pilot episode "not very plausible" but "potentially heartwarming", writing of the musical choices: "The duet of "You're the One That I Want" from Grease may be a little obvious, but setting a group dance routine to Amy Winehouse's "Rehab" shows some inspiration. Charts Videos thumb|right|300px|Glee - Rehab Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Glee Songs